


47

by nana_SK



Category: SK - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 13:17:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17325722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nana_SK/pseuds/nana_SK





	47

“圣诞快乐，Kit。”Singto摸了摸Krist的脸颊，说这句话的时候眼睛透着柔软的光。

“圣诞快乐，P’Sing。”

Krist将Singto抱得更紧，用暖和的脸颊蹭了他好多下，想把他脸上的寒气驱走。温热的气息噗哧噗哧地扫着那微凉的脖颈，Singto有些痒，夹了夹脖子没想到却让他黏的更紧了。

“哥哥肯定很辛苦吧，这么晚才回来。”Krist噘着嘴念叨了心疼了哥哥一句，后面不甘心地又接上一句，“我想你想的也好辛苦。”

Singto知道最近两人见面的时间很少，Krist原本也是个爱热闹的人，自从跟他在一起了以后都很少出去玩，跟Gun、Bank联系也明显减少了，为了两人能将时间凑到一起见个面，已经推掉了很多邀约。

说不感动是假的，Krist在为自己改变，在为他们的爱情做着妥协，Singto此时深刻地强烈地感觉到Krist对自己的爱，是包容的。即使在两人疏远以后，他仍毫无保留的为自己付出着。

“Kit，我打算把这边的公寓退掉，然后搬到你那边去，跟你生活在一起。”Singto说的认真，Krist有些惊讶，但是听到生活在一起这句话又感觉甜甜的。

之前他们也聊过这个事，但是Singto说害怕影响到他的工作就没想过搬过去，其实Krist一点都不在乎什么影响不影响的，但是他既然这样说了，那就只能安慰自己应该给Singto一点私人空间。虽然他想每天都黏着Singto，每天都能见到他。

不知不觉中Krist脸上带着有些羞涩又开心的神情，小算盘也打的好好的，弯弯翘着嘴角说，“好啊，搬过来还省了一笔房租呢。”

这事儿就算这样敲定了，两人都有些开心。

Singto脱下自己的外套然后有些神秘地从包里拿出了一本崭新的书递给了Krist，崭新的很厚重的一本书。

若是放在从前他可能并不会感兴趣，不知何时他好像也沾染了些Singto的书生气质，偶尔也会看一看他书架上那些易懂的书籍。但此时Singto的表情带着些神秘与雀跃，Krist确信自己没有看错，他很期待自己看到这本书。

Krist此时来了兴趣，坐直身体接过一看，是一本英文版的《愿望树》——跟Danier爷爷送他的那本一模一样，只是厚了很多。

“圣诞礼物？”Krist疑惑地问他，然后小心翼翼地翻开。

一页英文一页泰文翻译，若是让别人看见，定是觉得这本书何必要这样制作，既不好看又有些杂乱。只有Krist清楚的看到，每一张翻译都是Singto做的，每一个字都是他亲手写上去的，最后将他们全部装订在一起。

Krist的内心像有和煦的暖阳，有百花盛开，有五彩缤纷的颜色活跃在心尖，暖的极致，又甜得要命。

“之前你不是说都看不太懂吗，现在可以很清楚的看清每一句的意思。”Singto在床边坐下，然后揉了揉他的软发，“这么多年圣诞节都没好好给你准备礼物，希望你喜欢它。”

“我很喜欢，谢谢P’Sing。”Krist又翻了几下然后小心翼翼地合上，手掌在书面上摩挲了好久，觉得珍贵无比。

“应该谢谢你的，让我读了这么好的一本书，让我懂得很多。”Singto想，那句话说的很对，没有不可治愈的伤痛，没有不能结束的沉沦，所有失去的，会以另一种方式归来，而Krist应该就是他失去那些珍贵之后，命运给予他的另一种温暖吧。

“嗷，哥，我也有礼物给你。”

“嗯？什么礼物？”

看着Singto歪着头等他拿礼物，眼睛亮澄澄像一只等待主人给食的小宠物，Krist突然觉得哥哥有时候也很可爱。

他凑上前去像平时一样吻了他的唇一下，然后在枕头下摸出了今天带着口罩墨镜全副武装去超市买的润滑剂和套子。他将这两样塞进了Singto手里，接着将他一个翻身压在身下，一条腿还挤在Singto两腿间，下一个吻便落在了他的鼻尖上。

Singto被他突然的动作吓了一跳，不过还是躺在他身下举着手里的东西对着他侧身的光瞧了瞧，是安全套和润滑剂。他看着这明明很主动却又红了脸的人，脸上的笑意藏都藏不住。

昏黄的床光被Krist所遮挡，在背光之处他看不清Krist的表情，只知道有双湿漉漉如小鹿般的眼睛直勾勾望着他，眼角都带着几缕粉嫩的颜色，青涩又勾人。

“你给我这个干什么？”Singto装作不明白地问他。

Krist舔了舔嘴唇，又在他唇上吻了一遍，带着甜甜的味道和温润的湿度深深吻他。有些动情的Singto手早就握住了他纤细的腰肢，加深了这个吻。在他想要放开Krist的时候，却听到他带着毫不掩饰的欲望，从两人相触的唇间缓缓吐出让他抓狂的话来。

“干什么，当然是干我。”

真要命。

唇齿相依之间，近到Singto能够清楚的嗅到Krist身上的气味，他今天喷了一款他并不熟悉的香水，有点甜甜的，淡淡的香气萦绕在鼻尖，仿佛整个世界都被对方填满。

“你今天的味道很好闻，Kit。”

Singto觉得有点沉醉在这个味道里，不禁放开他的唇蹭在他脖颈处细细闻了好几遍又吻了好几下。

“专门为你准备的，网红推荐的斩男香，不知道有没有斩到P’Sing。”Krist眯着眼睛在笑。

“你说呢？有没有斩到？”Singto将压在他身上的小野猫一托，坐起身来，让他坐在自己的跨间，然后有些急切地开始脱着对方的衣服。

Krist今天穿的是一件白色T恤，清爽又好脱，下摆被他向上一扯就直接扒了下来，两颗小乳珠早就因为刚刚的深吻硬了起来，粉粉嫩嫩的着实好看。

看到白嫩细腻的皮肤在自己眼前晃悠，Singto的嘴唇贴了上去，轻柔地吻落在Krist额头上、眉骨上，轻咬着他的鼻尖和嘴唇，连说话都变得黏腻潮湿。

“魂都被你勾没了。”

“不行，魂都被我勾走了，那身体更要跟我走了。”

Krist用指尖戳了戳他坚实的胸膛，又划弄了几下，然后慢慢地解着他的衬衣扣，解一颗扣子便吻他一下。这样慢的速度让Singto想要自己扒了衣服，但是却又有些享受这样的缓慢而又情色的挑弄。

脱完了衬衣，Krist轻轻吐气，此时才感觉到两人紧贴的部位鼓囊囊的，早就硬了起来。Singto见衣服也脱完了，随后抱着Krist将他的牛仔裤也褪了下来。

眼看着两人都赤裸相对了，Krist一只手抵住了Singto欲要吻来的唇舌，莫名其妙地问了一句，“你回来的时候锁门了吗？”

Singto点点头，Krist又问，“手机有没有关机？”

Singto此时便心领神会了，长手往书桌上一捞将两个手机都拿来关了机，屏幕黑了以后还按了一遍Home键确认。

Krist看到Singto认真的表情实在忍不住弓着身体趴在软被上偷笑，白净的身体随着笑声一颤一颤的，带起的臀波一晃一晃的，在昏黄的床灯下特别诱人，看的Singto眼睛发直。

好吧，真的很诱人，修长的身体，纤细的腰，挺翘的后臀，紧致的大腿，别说有多勾引人了。

Singto有些庆幸，这个样子的Krist只有自己能拥有。

“别笑了，嗯？”Singto从后面抱住他，一只手已经划过他的臀部直接摸了一把Krist鼓鼓的下体。

Krist突然被抓住了下身，在他身下连翻身的机会都没有，只能缓缓吐着气，心脏已经紧张的快要跳出来。他们也不是没有为对方抚摸过，不过从来没用这个体位。此时他硬了七八分的阴茎直接被Singto轻松地抓到手中揉搓着，时而指尖还在似有若无地触碰他前端的小孔，有些舒服。

Krist身体有些酥软了，分身在他手中早就全部硬了起来。他一边感受着Singto手掌的温度，一边享受着他在后背湿滑温柔的舔舐。舌尖在敏感的脊椎上来回扫弄了两遍，Krist就舒服的连脚趾都缩了起来，手也不知道放哪里好，只能咬着下唇一直抓着被子。

他的舌尖仿佛带着某种特殊的化学物质，与他身上冒出的薄汗融合后，产生了一连串的化学反应。带着微妙的，酥麻的，棉软的各种感受让他整个人都在微微颤抖着。

“P’Sing...”Krist带着沉沉的鼻音叫他。

“嗯？Kit...怎么了？”

Krist拱了拱身体，像只要伸懒腰的猫，Singto从他身上下来，将他整个人翻了过来。Krist也不敢看自己的下身，憋得整张脸通红，鼻翼也冒出了细汗，只是侧着头看被风吹起来的窗帘。看似漫不经心，实则是有些羞涩难忍。

Singto低笑一声，知道他此时的害羞，还是吻了吻他的嘴角，手掌又将他的分身握住开始慢慢撸动着。带着温度的唇也没有闲着，在他的胸部舔了又舔，那粉嫩色的乳晕在舌尖的挑逗下似乎又晕开了一点点，中心的那点茱萸挺立暴露在Singto的眼下，马上被他含住轻挑慢捻，时而还咬上一口。

Krist被他照顾的有些发颤，微喘着声儿，双手插在Singto浓密的发中抓着，又不敢太用力，生怕把他抓疼了。

“哥...哥...”

“Kit的这里...”Singto稍用力捏了一下他发硬胀痛的分身，前端湿哒哒的可爱极了，几乎将他的手心都润湿了。他舔了舔下唇，微笑起来，“...好硬”

他说完便向后退了一些，俯下身将那处含在了嘴里，开始吞吐他的分身。

“唔...唔...”

Krist被这突然的一下挟住了呼吸，凌乱地喘息着，抓在手中的头发也无意识地在用力。Singto口中的湿滑和温暖让整个茎身更加精神，又胀大了几分。最最最要命的是，Singto此时还在加速吞吐他的分身，Krist有点意识到自己快要射了...

好吧，平时自己撸一下，还能保持个十几二十分钟，最近工作这么忙，每天回到家里只想赶紧睡觉，哪里还想再撸一发再休息。此时被爱着的人这样口着，侧过头就能看到他取悦自己的认真与珍惜，虽然好几次他的牙有磕到，但是丝毫没有让他觉得扫兴，只感觉到更加兴奋和愉悦。

太久没有自撸，真的有些控制不住了。

“哥...哥哥哥！！！！啊...”

Krist觉得自己快要到了，赶紧推开他的脑袋，没想到他却一动不动，还加快了速度，用力地吸着嘴里胀大的阴茎，直至将喷射出来的精液吞的干干净净。

“啊...啊...”

Krist有些失神地望着床灯，眼神都不能聚焦了，只感觉世界都在晃动。绵绵麻麻的快感从茎身一直延续到大脑，他使劲咬了一下上唇，猛猛地又喘了好几口气。

“舒服吗？”Singto用指尖将唇边的精液揩下又放进嘴里，Krist看到了紧紧闭上眼睛不敢去看，嘴里叫着，“P’Sing！很脏啊，你干嘛吃进去了！”

谁知道Singto此刻哪里是那个温文儒雅的哥哥，不像平时有洁癖又绅士的他，更像是某种片子里出来的。此时又欺身上来含住Krist的嘴巴，连说话的语气都带着小电影里面的情色味道，“你的味道很香，不会脏。”

有些腥膻的味道在嘴里流动过，Krist感觉大脑要缺氧了，而Singto却毫不在意，舌头在他嘴里翻来覆去地挑弄着、舔舐着。他用舌尖轻轻的扫过Krist的牙床，抵住他舌下那敏感的地方，他的嘴里也好似带着香水的甜腻味，像迷药一般让他沉溺。

真的特别色情。

Krist是这样想着的，眼中也带着一层水雾般的迷茫紧盯着Singto。其实他也挺想给身上这人口一口的，只是刚刚高潮过后的他有些软，身上也没什么力气，原本紧贴着Singto的坚实腰身的两条白腻的长腿现在也软软地张开了。

始作俑者还在他的口中作祟，Krist刚刚消弭了一些的火苗又腾腾燃烧了起来，不自觉的扭动了下身体。但当他强烈感受到自己软掉的下身被硬硬的灼热的东西顶着，Krist的脸一下子又红了起来，甚至比刚刚有更甚。

在昏黄的灯光下软糯可口的样子让Singto有些急切地用自己硬的不行的分身一直蹭着他的下体，想找到一个发泄口。但是之前在在电脑上学习的知识做的功课，进去之前要先做扩张。

第一次，要温柔，要给他最棒的性爱体验。

Singto拆开润滑剂的包装，也不知道应该倒多少，倒了一把在手中觉得不够又倒了一些出来，心想着这么多应该不会很难进去吧，没想到刚一看到Krist蜜臀中间的那一抹粉红时，就有些手抖了，洒了好多在被子上，湿哒哒黏糊糊的。

Krist也感觉到了Singto的紧张，拉着他捧着润滑剂的那只手，抹了一些在自己的中指上，然后颤巍巍地靠近自己那个从来没触碰过的地方。冰凉的液体被涂抹在嫩穴口，Krist犹豫了一会，然后往里一挤，Singto看的眼睛都直了，不光是他本身往那一坐一躺对他而言就是极致的诱惑，更别说现在主动去扩张那个地方。

谁都没经验，又不敢太着急。

Krist还没进去半截手指就卡住了，只感觉非常怪，然后抽出了手指倒在床上，把被子盖在头上闷声地说：“哥，你来吧，我下不去手...”

Singto吻了吻他的大腿，一只手在他的臀部揉搓着，那种还留着润滑剂的手终于摸到了那个粉色的小穴处，好在他的指甲刚刚修剪过，指尖在嫩穴附近的褶皱抚摸了一圈，又好好吻了几遍Krist的小腿，在感觉到Krist的小腿软了下来不再那么绷紧的时候他才稍稍往里戳了进去。

紧致的要命，这是Singto戳进去的第一感受，他无法想象等会自己的分身进去这个小小的地方的时候Krist会不会很痛，但是网上都说好好扩张就不会很难受。因为有了润滑剂的润滑所以手指很容易就进去了，带着薄茧的手指摩擦着有褶皱的肠壁。

说真的Krist感觉并不疼，只是有点怪怪的，手指在私处抽送的时候带来的一点点酥麻感，暂时让他没有排斥感。Krist扯开被子，看到身上那人还在认真为自己做着扩张，额角都是汗，时不时还有几滴沿着脸颊向那结实的蜜色的胸肌滑去。Krist看着有点口干舌燥，吧唧了两下嘴然后摸了一把他鼓起来的胸肌。

“P’Sing的身材真的很好。”

Singto将身体靠近，抓住Krist在胸口抚摸着的手掌向下摸去，然后抓住他已经青筋胀爆的分身，上下撸动起来。

“Kit帮我摸一下吧。”已经感觉到他的放松，Singto又加入了一根手指。

Krist此时感觉到了，有涨涨的酸涩感，一开始都还在努力适应着，但是Singto确实有无师自通的能力，没几下就找到了他的G点，轻轻按了一下，Krist就像一只被摸到肚皮的猫，声音慵懒又绵软，简直是在撒娇，像猫一样在撒娇，叫了好几声。

“啊...哥...哥...好像...那个...”他咬住下唇轻轻轻轻喘息着，声音软软的挠的Singto心尖都在发颤。

“是这里，”Singto抽送了好多下，感觉又扩张开了些马上加进去了第三根手指。

扩张做的很细致，Krist已经软成了一滩水，咬着下唇憋着呻吟，还要硬撑着揉着Singto的巨物。

等会这货进去了，自己会不会死...他刚这样想着，Singto就抽出了所有手指，扶着自己的分身对着那个已经十分松软的嫩穴紧张地问着，“Kit，我进去了..”

Krist点点头，整个人都绷得紧紧的，粗长才进去一点点就因为他的紧张卡住了。Singto将他的两条长腿放到自己肩上，舌头在他的腿上舔弄着，想要缓解他的紧张。

“别害怕，相信我，Kit。”

Krist早就安慰过自己，使劲一下子就进去，别跟个女人一样紧张扭捏，要像个男人一样。此时的Singto也在尽量安抚自己，他渐渐放松下来，卡在穴口的粗长马上顶了进去。

酸酸的，涨涨的，但是又特别满。

不仅是身体的满，还是生理上的满。Krist终于感觉到，他跟Singto真的融为一体了。

这种感觉难以言喻。

“疼吗？”Singto试着抽送了一下，看到Krist眉宇微蹙就有些担忧地看着他。

Krist摇摇头，示意他可以继续。既然得到了允许，Singto便握着他的腰身开始温柔的抽送着，只是Krist实在是太紧了，几乎要将他夹断，他努力又律动了几下，便听到身下这只小奶猫开始低低地呻吟了。

“不疼..不...疼...嗯...嗯...”

两人都是处男，原本的技术也不是很好，胡乱的乱插。但是这诱人的呻吟声仿佛是一剂催化剂，原就是血气方刚的男孩，哪里禁得住这样的喘息声，他握住Krist柔软的腰开始加快了律动的速度，节奏也越来越快。肠道的温暖和湿滑让Singto的分身仿佛被温水包围着，舒服到了极致。

“嗯...啊...有点深...”

Krist强烈感觉到了交接处传来酸胀的感觉在蔓延到身体的每一处。Singto常年的健身体力在这时候出现了更明显的优势，每一下都让他感觉全身在颤抖，带着酥麻的快感，粗长似乎都快要顶破他的后穴。

两条腿挂在Singto肩上在毫无把控，瘦细的小腿被Singto的一只手握在手心，他一边抽送着还一边啃咬着Krist的小腿肚，Krist只觉得小腿肚一阵一阵的麻痒，他从来不知道这里还能是他的敏感点。刚才软下去的阴茎马上硬了起来，颤颤巍巍的随着Singto的动作在左右摇晃着，时不时滴落几滴晶莹的蜜液。

“哥哥...嗯...你亲亲我吧，”Krist将脚从他肩膀上拿下来，然后扯着他的身体向下拉，“别再咬..那..了...明天还有...活动，要穿短的裤子...”

Krist的声音断断续续的，Singto咬住他的下唇，细细研磨。

“Kit...Kit...”

两人粗重的呼吸和一身的汗渍告诉对方现在的他是有多动情多热情。Singto还专门找到Krist的G点在猛烈抽插，激烈的动作带出许多粘稠的肠液，流至粉嫩的穴口滴到棕色的被子上，黏黏的，腻腻的。此时的Krist已经有些累了，额角都是汗液，连呻吟声都带着沙哑，便稍微放慢了速度，九浅一深的耸动着。

他低下头细细吻着他的脸颊，用手抹了些穴口处也不知是肠液还是润滑剂的黏腻液体然后握住Krist的分身揉搓着。原本硬了七八分的分身在他手中彻底硬了起来，Krist被握住了命根子，叫的更舒畅了。

“哥...哥...快点...”他扭动了一下腰身，迎合着Singto的动作，不知好歹地叫着。

“是你说的哦，刚刚是怕你太累了...”Singto红了眼睛，真是个妖精。

“哎哎哎哎哎....啊...慢点...”

“是你自己说的要快点...”

“啊...我后悔了...慢...点...”

Krist摇着头，他说的要快点，也不是让他这么快啊，他的腰好酸，那里好涨好涨，感觉有什么要满出来了。

Singto也不说话，只是加快抽送的速度，房间里只听的到两人粗重的呼吸声，和肉体之间相互撞击的啪啪声，还有偶尔Krist的几声呻吟。

“哥...啊...”分身被Singto握在手中，Krist感觉到他又快要射了，从尾椎不断涌起的快感像电流一般密密麻麻传到全身，让他舒服的脚趾都痉挛起来。

Singto一边享受着肉壁紧缩抽搐带来的快感，一边更加用力地抽送着，还专门顶撞在花壁上最敏感的那点，Krist已经不敢再叫的大声，只能咬住头边的那个枕头，闷声地带着呻吟。

“啊...哥...我快到了...”

“等我一起...”

“啊...P’Sing...我爱你..我爱你...”

Krist只感觉身后和分身都快溢满了那种奇妙的快感，小穴内的粗长热热的，犹如侵略者般在他的身体内攻城略地。

他的眼角一片湿润，像小麋鹿般湿润的眼神望着在自己身上那个爱的想要把命都给他的人。

他是真的很爱他啊。

Krist的内壁在不断收缩，Singto也感觉自己快到了零界点，听着Krist一句一句真情实感的流露，身体更是的亢奋。手中Krist的分身硬的不行，茎身上的青筋都要爆裂了，他加快手中的速度，没过多久，手中一片湿润，Krist又激又猛地射了出来，白浊射在了被单上，一塌糊涂。

紧跟着Krist感觉到体内微微的凉意，Singto射了。毫不餍足的小穴还在猛烈的收缩，直到汲取干Singto射出的所有精液，才停了下来。

Krist还在高潮中，浑身无力却有些激动，在床上摸到Singto的双手，然后十指紧扣，两人汗渍渍的手掌扣在了一起，像完成了一个仪式。

Singto有些情潮涌动，也有些感动，俯下身子给了Krist一个不带情欲的吻，然后用鼻尖轻轻地满足地触碰着他的面颊。

心里的爱涨的满满的，这人身上终于有了自己的味道。

“哥...我好爱你。”Krist眯着眼睛贴近他。

好爱你，爱的能给他命的那种。


End file.
